The invention relates to an optical device for measuring the position of the main or other directions of vision of both eyes and for measuring anomalies in binocular vision.
In the absence of anomalies in binocular vision or in the case of monocular vision, the position of the directions of vision of both eyes measured by the device is the position of the main directions or axes of vision.